Secret universe
This article covers all the different aspect of the Secret universe where Secret is based on. Elements, particles and substances Main article: List of substance in Secret Dimensionium Main article: Dimensionium Violet cubic crystals with a UVA glow, naturally occurs mainly in the Corridor Complex and some in the A-L universe. Its existence allows laws of physics in a local universe to be disregarded completely, thus allowing multiple conflicting laws of physics from different universes to coexist. The unusual property of this element allows experiments on various laws of physics of various universe to be done in one universe and laid the basics of the establishment of Secret Labs in the A-L universe. Crystalizium Main article: Crystalizium Greenish crystals, usually found in ores. First discovered by Arny-Aldo Anderson in the caves of Crystallia on 18 Feb, 2814. On 4 sep, 2815, scientists discovered it can encase matter into a space-time bubble which propagates with a velocity exceeding the speed of light. The breakthrough starts the age of space colonisation of humans, and the discovery of (to be added later), the first extraterrestrial life. Interplanetary trade developes slowly in the 29th century since the discovery of crystalizium Races Main article: List of alien races in Secret Society and cultures Main article: Society and culture in Secret Technologies and science Main article: Technologies and science in Secret Planetary systems Main article: Major solar systems in Secret Galaxies Main article: List of galaxies in Secret Universes and other dimensions Main article: List of planes of existence in Secret Hyperspace Main article: Hyperspace Hyperspace is a 4th spacial dimensional volume where small universe clusters are located. Shortly after the discovery of Crystalizium. Road Crossenter, a researcher at the MCSA particle accelerator, announced the discovery of higher dimensional space on 20 May, 2814. Following the discovery, scientists sucessfully stabilized the first portal between hyperspace and the universe and carry out various researches there. In 7th June,2910, the first vessel with the hyperspace drive is created. The breakthorugh allows humans and (to be added later) to discover other universes and marks the beginning of the Age of inter-universe trade. Subspace﻿ Main article: Subspace (Secret) Subspace is a subunit of space. They are spheres with dimensions 120mX120mX120,X... They, in the form of planck space particles, were used to map a universe and allow instant teleportation to distant locations within the universe. On 8th Aug,2071. Max scrodifisher Planckstein discovered the Planck space particle, which reveals space cannot be infinitesimal small. He also discovered accidentally when a planck space particle collides with dysposium, a sphere of space with radius 120m pops up at the point of collision, which then disappears after about 4.221minutes, with no effect to the surroundings. He proposed a theory that each 120mX120mX120m(X...) portion in the universe is intrinsically linked to a specific planck space particle, which resides within the universe. The theory is proven in the 29th century from observations of distant galaxies and this proves that the universe is finite in 3 spacial dimensions. Planckstein's theory was also used to map the entire universe in the﻿ 30th century. Practical subspace drives were not made until 3120 where the universal assembler was made and used to produce more dyposium and where Titanium treated with planck space particles and react with dysposium were found to make the subspace bubbles transverible.